Star Wars: Flight of the Sith
by Adanblake
Summary: In a world filled with Imperials, follow alongside not only Princess Leia and the resistance, but also with a new Imperial leader named Private Gemeni. Meet his elite squadron and watch both sides battle to the death.


Star Wars: Flight of the Sith

The alarms blasted on the Republic docking bay. Pilots scrambled to their ships, officers ran to their stations, and Alliance troopers rushed to their cannons. No one knew what was coming, but they were prepared. At least, they thought they were. Huge blaster fires hit the ship's deflector shield, shaking every floor. Ceiling panels flew off, and the strong smell of smoke filled the long dark halls. Pilots strapped themselves in as ground engineers undocked the ships. Soon, the ion drive engines roared to life, and the commanding flight officer started giving clearance.

"X-Wing Squadron 1, you are cleared to launch." said command.

"Roger command, launching now.".

This went on for the next fifty X-Wings, each one being cleared out of the bay one by one. From the flight control bay, General Organa screamed orders to the captains.

"We're losing our shields, Mrs. Organa!" the captain exclaimed.

"Start the backup generator, NOW!"

Suddenly, the blue orb re-appeared around the ship. A sigh of relief echoed through the bay. After a brief moment of silence, the ship started to rumble again. Through the windshield, hundreds of imperial ships dropped out of hyperspace, their cannons blasting the ship with full power.

"Engage hyperdrive, were going to Tatooine!" said the general.

"Yes, ma'am,"the captain replied in a shaky voice.

"Everyone take their seats. Hyperdrive in ten seconds." a robotic voice said on the loudspeaker.

Before imperials could destroy the backup generator, hyperdrive engaged and the ship warped into one hundred and eighty-six thousand miles per second of thrust. A clean getaway.

Private Gemeni is no ordinary stormtrooper. Raised by his Sith father on Tatooine, Gemini is in full control of the planet. No ships are allowed in or out of the planet without Private's permission. The elite squad, known as Embargo, is run by Gemeni. Embargo troopers are stationed everywhere throughout Tatooine, scanning for signs of trouble and unknown ships passing through the atmosphere. Gemeni grabbed his T-21B from his gun rack and headed out the door. He slung the blaster over his shoulder and headed to work. Another day of ruling the hottest planet in the universe, he thought to himself. Walking to the control room where his daily meetings are held, something felt different. No, it wasn't the heat, or the people around him, for Gemeni couldn't put his finger around it. But something was out of place, like a piece missing in the puzzle. The private took a deep breath and stepped foot in the air-conditioned control room.

"Attention, private in the room!" announced one of his squad members. Everyone saluted, but Gemeni gave a sign for them to stop.

"Enough of this playing around soldiers, just give me the report."

"Sir, we spotted a republic star-destroyer at time 07:10 this morning. They landed in sector 348, somewhere in the middle of the desert. We sent Embargo's to intercept them, but we haven't heard back since." The room fell to an eerie silence.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's kill these rebel scum!"

As such a sight to see, Gemeni rounded up his troops and headed out to the ship's landing site. A calvary of AT-ST's and special armored imperial troop carriers accompanied Gemeni in his specially designed speeder bike. After miles and miles of what seemed to be endless travel, the ship finally appeared on the horizon. Getting closer and closer, Private could feel his palms start to sweat. His heart pumping at seemingly one-thousand miles an hour, without knowing what and why this ship was here was making him really apprehensive.

"I don't want anyone dying today, so stay close and watch your corners" he announced to his team. The troop carriers docked and many Embargo troops rolled out onto the hot desert sand. They were ready for a fight. As if in the blink of an eye, blaster bullets started spraying everywhere.

"Ambush, get to cover!" an Embargo officer yelled loudly.

But it was too late, for the bloodbath had already started. Republic gunships swooped down low to the ground, dropping thermal detonators blowing up troops instantly. X-Wings circled the AT-ST's, entangling their legs in a thick copper wire, forcing them to fall to the ground. As much as Gemeni tried to shoot, sand was kicked up into the air causing almost no visibility. After taking cover behind a small rock, the sand finally settled, but the fight was not over.

"It's nice to see you, Gemeni", said Princess Leia.

"It's an honor, as usual." Private sarcastically exclaimed.

"I want you in handcuffs. You have done nothing good for this galaxy, and instead of letting the native people live in peace, you made this planet a war zone. And for that, you will surrender."

"Over my dead body, princess!" Gemeni raised his T-21B, as Leia raised her blaster, both aiming iron sights at each others face. With his index finger on the trigger and safety off, a rush of emotions delayed the shot. Leia fired her blaster, knocking the T-21B out of Gemeni's hands. Two Jedi brutes slowly snuck behind Private and grabbed him in a chokehold. Leia walked up behind and locked handcuffs on Gemeni.

"You're done now, traitor. It's over."

"You'll regret this you crink!"

Gemeni was loaded into a transport ship and flown away. Slowly, like stepping on ants, Gemini's squad was eliminated.

For the first time in seventy years, Tatooine is free.


End file.
